barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Draw My Life - The Soda Incident
Draw My Life - The Soda Incident is a Barbie Vlog episode. Description "I think the best way for me to tell you about my life is through art! Here is my own version of "Draw My Life." You might even find out more about the soda incident. ;)"Description Transcript Barbie: "Hi there! How are you guys? I am so excited about this episode, because I am finally going to do a Draw My Life. My parents got stuck in a snow storm in Wisconsin on March 9th. I know that 'cause that's the day I was born! They got so stuck on the way to the hospital, they had to flag down a snow plow. Bart, the driver, got us to the hospital safely, so my dad wanted to name me after him, but my mom said no. Thank you, mom! My sisters Stacie and Skipper were also born in Wisconsin and, yes, we all like cheese and the Packers. Go Packers! I loved growing up in Wisconsin, and it only got better when my sisters were born. We loved these two trees in our backyard. I was really active, always climbing them and falling out of them. Even broke my arm once. My friends drew pictures of daisy flowers all over my cast. My grandad would take us on the best treasure hunts, and in the winter, ice skating on the lake. It just seemed so big back then, but this summer I saw that lake and it was just a cute little pond. But that's just me. I've always had a big imagination. I used to get in trouble in kindergarten for making up stories and daydreaming, but my parents never really got angry. Well, except for this one time; I decided that my dad's black cashmere sweater would make a perfect dress for Stacie. A couple cuts here, a couple cuts there, and voila! A dress! Let's just say I haven't done that since. My life changed in a big way when I was 8. We left Wisconsin and moved to Malibu, California. I was so excited to learn how to surf, but I would miss the trees, the winter, and my grandparents. And then there was the school. I was already shy, and then I became even more shy, but over time I realized I could be whoever I wanted to be. Be funny, be goofy, just be me! And I made friends who liked me for me. Chelsea was born in California. She had such a crazy spirit! Once, we even had a contest to see who could out-prank the other. Chelsea put googly eyes on the eggs in the fridge. I made Chelsea an ice cream sundae made with mashed potatoes. And then one hot day, Chelsea replaced the soda with a mix of soy sauce and seltzer. Ugh! I should've known when I saw her giggling and my dad trying to warn me that she was up to something. And, as they say, the rest is history. P.A.C.E. Especially when you have soy seltzer coming out of your nose. I cannot wait to hear what you think." References Category:Barbie Vlog Episodes